


The Minister's Sweet Omega Wife

by temptresslove



Series: Power Couple [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, First Lady Harry Potter, M/M, Minister Tom Riddle, Non-Graphic Torture, Power Couple Tom and Harry, Shameless Smut, Slight fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptresslove/pseuds/temptresslove
Summary: It surprised him, and all of his fellow Death Eaters, when he found out their Lord’s wife knew about them. Harry always looked like light itself and Barty knew he would have disapproved wholeheartedly of his husband’s darker inclinations. But he had showed up one day in their meetings, and had servedfreshly baked muffinsof all things, smiling at all of them kindly, and putting a delicate hand on his husband’s arm. “You must be hungry,” he said. “Please, enjoy.”And then he left, robes floating softly behind him as he walked.





	The Minister's Sweet Omega Wife

The Minister’s sweet omega wife, that’s what they called him.

They were right. Hand at the crook of his husband’s elbow, shy yet sweet smile at his lips, Harry Riddle waved to the people, dressed meticulously in white, head lowered slightly as if after all this time he still was not used to the attention he was getting, as he and the charming Minister of Magic, Tom Riddle, disappeared behind the doors of the ministry.

If Harry wasn’t by his husband’s side, he was at charity events, feeding malnourished children, hosting dinners for a cause, and always welcoming orphaned children at Hogwarts. It was the cause closest to his heart, he said. His husband was also an orphan, if it weren’t for generous people helping and funding these kids, they never would have met. And Tom would have never reached his full potential. 

Harry Riddle was the perfect picture of a first lady. 

It was probably why Tom Riddle courted him in the first place. Harry came from the prominent Potter family, graduated at the top his class when he was in Hogwarts, and was the quintessential omega—small, pretty, and delicate.

Theirs was a whirlwind romance, the papers said. Tom had only courted the omega for two weeks before they married in a small abrupt ceremony that scandalized all of Britain. They said the two were so taken with each other that they could not wait. 

Harry’s parents, though purebloods, had been impressed by Tom’s natural charm and brilliant mind. His position in the ministry was already high up by then, and of course it also helped immensely that he was a pack leader. 

Their beloved little omega deserved no less than a pack leader, James had said proudly.

And his decision was right. 

A few years later, his son-in-law became the Minister of Magic. And Britain’s darling became its first lady. The kindest, most accomplished couple Britain has ever seen—and both unbelievably good-looking. 

Barty Crouch Jr. gulped. 

The omega was always so sweet to him, gentle, that’s how he was with everyone. He was a soothing balm to their Lord’s demanding and harsh nature—which of course the public didn’t _see_. Lord Voldemort’s Ministry persona, Tom Riddle, was the personification of charm and perfection—well-mannered, handsome like a Greek god, and unapologetically brilliant, popular with the people and the elites.

But the real Tom Riddle was to be feared—sadistic and brutal… with ambitious plans of radically reforming Britain and the whole wizarding world thereafter. 

It surprised Barty, and all of his fellow Death Eaters, when he found out their Lord’s mistress knew about them. Harry always looked like light itself and Barty knew he would have disapproved wholeheartedly of his husband’s darker inclinations. But he had showed up one day in their meetings, and had served _freshly baked muffins_ of all things, smiling at all of them kindly, and putting a delicate hand on his husband’s arm. “You must be hungry,” he said. “Please, enjoy.”

And then he left, robes floating softly behind him as he walked.

Barty and his lord’s other followers had dismissed it all at being bonded. Omegas were rather submissive and almost powerless to an alpha’s authority, and the first lady had always been such a traditional omega. He would have wanted their Lord’s praise and approval, no matter what Tom did.

But it was all good, because now, Barty was grateful that the omega did know. His kindness would intercede for Barty, when he had done something wrong.

He had accidentally betrayed their Lord.

It was a slip of the tongue and the moment he realized it, he had carefully run all his options in his head right away. Lord Voldemort was not a forgiving man. But his wife was gentle, always warm, always smiling. And Barty was no fool. Although most people did not see it, Barty saw the way their Lord softened slightly when the omega was near, the subtle affection that revealed itself when he touched Harry or when he looked at him.

Yes, this would work, Barty thought. His forgiveness would come through from the omega. If he talked to Harry first, there would be mercy. Surely, the alpha would _at least_ listen to the omega?

Barty nodded to himself and began to think about what he would say.

* * *

Harry came into the drawing room in a hurry, a white night robe elegantly wrapped around his petite body, covering what Barty could only guess as lingerie underneath.

He looked worried. “Barty?” A little frown formed at his head. “They told me it was urgent, is something wrong? Is…” he hesitated. “Is Tom alright?”

“Yes,” Barty croaked, suddenly wanting to back out. He cleared his throat. This was the only way. “But if I may be so bold, madam,” he said. “I would like to ask for your help.”

The omega visibly relaxed and the kind smile he was so famous for tugged at his lips. “Of course, Barty, anything for a man my husband trusts to much.”

“That…” he gulped nervously. “That is the problem, madam, I—I think I may have did something wrong.” He saw the smile freeze on the omega’s face. “Accidentally,” he added quickly.

“Will this hurt Tom in any way?” Harry asked softly, eyes worried.

“I may have,” Barty began awkwardly. “I may have accidentally revealed some… sensitive information.”

“To?”

“Luna,” Barty confessed.

“Lovegood?”

Barty nodded.

The omega took a deep breath. “Ministry?”

“No,” Barty said awkwardly not really knowing how much their Lord’s mistress knew about Tom’s other… activities.

Harry smiled. “Thank you for coming to me, Barty,” he said kindly, tightening his silk robe around his waist.

“I did not wish to betray our Lord,” Barty said apologetically. “I wanted to inform you right away, and repent in whatever way possible.”

Harry nodded sympathetically. “Then we must fix this right away.”

Then before Barty knew it, everything went black.

* * *

Barty woke up in the Death Eaters’ assembly room.

His lord was sitting on his chair above the platform, face unreadable, while his wife was standing beside him, face near his ear, whispering to him, frowning slightly.

The omega turned to him, and Barty winced, what _happened_?

Harry moved away from Tom and walked towards him.

“Here, Barty, drink,” the omega offered kindly. Barty took a quick glance at Lord Voldemort. He did not appear angry. But he never really appeared to be anything. How much has his wife told him?

Barty took a sip politely.

“Barty,” came Lord Voldemort’s cold voice. “My wife tells me you have accidentally told someone of our plans.”

Barty gulped. His lord did not seem displeased… yet.

“Yes, my lord,” he said willing his voice not to shake. “I apologize, my lord. I will accept any punishment you deem necessary.”

“My love,” Harry said, frowning at his husband. It was the first time Barty heard the first lady utter their… pet name in private. Where there were no cameras, and no crowd. It sounded oddly… intimate. “I… I am not comfortable with this.”

Barty couldn’t believe it. His plan might actually work. The dark lord did not say anything, but his eyes suddenly turned to Barty. On second thought, it might not. He might get Avada Kedavra’d right then and there—

“He said it to Luna Lovegood, Tom,” Harry said softly. “She’s just graduated from Hogwarts.”

The dark lord’s expressionless eyes turned to his wife. Barty noticed that the omega looked unperturbed by Lord Voldemort’s lack of… humanity. Like he was used to it.

“And what do you propose we do, _Omega_?”

Barty trembled. He had never heard the voice of their lord that low before. Barty heard Harry take a sharp breath. He couldn’t see his face. Harry was focused on his husband.

“Let me deal with this,” the omega begged softly. “She’s just a girl, Tom.” Then he looked at Barty with a curious look on his face. “Was it _love_ , Barty?”

“I—no, my lady,” he denied. Luna _was_ just a girl. And Barty was… Barty was old.

“She _is_ quite beautiful, isn’t she?” She was—the purest thing Barty has set his eyes on.

“Not particularly,” he lied.

“You must be lying, Barty,” the omega smiled fondly. “She must be…" Barty saw something flash in Harry's eyes. "For you to be _willingly_ spilling my husband’s secrets.”

Barty’s eyes widened. Although the first lady’s tone was light, he did not miss the malice under the words. This was the first time he ever heard the perfect pureblood upset... or threatening.

“It was accidental,” Barty said immediately. “She had nothing to do with it.”

“Ahh,” said the omega, shoes clicking against the floor as he made his way to the dark lord whose eyes were looking at Barty blankly. “Did you hear that, love?” He asked softly. “Now he’s trying to protect her.” He looked at Barty with something akin to pity. “It _is_ love.”

“My lord, you must know I hold no one higher above you—“

_“Crucio._ ”

He screamed. The spell making him convulse on the floor, begging for it it to stop. Lord Voldemort must be truly angry, if the amount of pain he was feeling was any indication. It hurt more than the usual punishment. He didn’t know how long he was writhing and screaming before the spell was finally lifted. He was gasping for air, head against the floor, vision somewhat blurred. He had not even noticed he was crying.

“Tom,” he heard the omega whimper. “ _Stop._ ”

Barty, through the dreadful pain, almost sighed in relief. The first lady really did pity him and was trying to stop his lord from torturing him even more.

“I do enjoy your temper,” their lord purred lowly.

_What?_

Barty forced himself to look up, all his other body part were useless, his muscles failing to cooperate with him. It was then that he saw Lord Voldemort standing behind Harry, hands placed on both his arms, as if to keep him in place, mouth on his ear, and a playful smirk on his lips. The omega was trembling from the attention, eyes half-lidded, head hung back against their lord’s shoulder... and wand hanging loosely on his right hand.

“I do not like it when people betray you,” The omega said softly, lost in his alpha’s hands. The his head snapped up, as if realizing that Barty was still there, eyes now looking at him with so much malice. “And for what? A _blonde?_ ”

The dark lord chuckled. “They are _weak_. You cannot blame them.” He ran his teeth teasingly at the omega’s scent gland and Harry yelped in response, trying to turn towards the dark lord. “Do it again, Omega,” Voldemort commanded.

Harry’s wand hand shakily made its way up, pointing at Barty. “Do it,” the alpha whispered seductively in Harry’s ear. “Do it for your alpha.”

Harry whimpered, and with a shaking voice, he uttered, “ _Crucio_.”

And Barty screamed again.

* * *

Lord Voldemort bit Harry’s bond mark, and the omega screamed as he was reclaimed. “T-Tom,” Harry moaned, head tilted to present his aching scent gland to his alpha who took great pleasure in teasing him with his lips and teeth.

“Always so obedient…” the dark lord praised. 

Harry’s shivered at his alpha’s words. “I would have still done it again even if you didn’t order me to,” he said, breathless.

Suddenly, the omega was turned towards the dark lord, a dangerous glint in the alpha’s eyes as he stared down at Harry. “You are needlessly overprotective,” Tom said as he kissed his wife.

“So are you,” the omega hissed, wrapping his arms around the alpha to bring him down, kissing him again fiercely. “I do not know why you insist on trusting these… idiots,” Harry said, disgusted as he pulled away.

“I do not trust them,” Tom said, amused. “But they are useful.” His hands suddenly found their way on the tie around Harry’s night robe.

Harry gasped at heat of Tom’s wandering hands. “Don’t distract me,” he said, irritation and arousal flashing in his eyes.

“He _is_ one of my best followers,” the dark lord intoned.

The omega did not respond, choosing instead to look at Barty coolly.

“Pity,” the omega said coldly. “Now he’s about to die.”

The dark lord hummed as he tugged on the white robe, making one end slip off Harry’s shoulders. His eyes filled with pleasure as he saw the lace lingerie his wife wore underneath. “You look far better in my house colors that you do in yours, love.”

Harry purred. “I know,” he grinned. “But… that doesn’t distract me from the screaming lunatic.” He looked at Barty, who was still writhing and screaming in agony on the floor. “ _Do_ shut up,” Harry said, annoyed, casting a silencing spell. 

Harry sighed. “You promised me they could be trusted.” Harry said turning to look at his husband, tone accusing. “I have dedicated myself behind the scenes because you would not let me join you in the front lines. You told me they were _enough_.” He placed a gentle hand on the alpha, releasing soft, soothing purrs. “Maybe it’s time I take my place beside you,” he said softly.

Tom growled, hand wrapping itself harshly around Harry’s throat. “I will _not_ risk you,” he said, voice dangerously low.

Harry shivered with pleasure, something about the way the alpha was looking at him suddenly making him feel… wet between his legs. 

“Do you like it?” He asked the alpha. Tom looked at the silently screaming Barty, eyes shut with the torture spell Harry had not stopped yet. “It’s a new potion I brewed, completely tasteless and odorless. Targets the nerves so you feel the pain thrice than normal.”

Tom flipped him by the torso, pressing his chest against Harry’s back, purring lowly at Harry’s ear. “I _love_ it,” he said gruffly, tugging at Harry’s robe until it fell on the floor. He growled as Harry whimpered, grinding against him for friction. “So _good_ ,” Tom whispered in his ear.

Harry moaned as Tom thrust against him, feeling Tom’s bulge against the thin cloth of his lingerie.

“Always so _naughty_ …” Tom murmured against his scent gland, giving Harry goosebumps all over his skin. Harry gasped as Tom bit his scent gland again, whimpering and begging the alpha for more.

Tom sat pompously on his chair, dragging Harry by the hair, lifting him so he could sit on his lap… heat pressed up against his ass… and Harry moaning so loudly he tried to cover his mouth with a hand. Tom was having none of that, it seemed, because he took both of Harry’s arms, tucking it behind his back as he continually thrust harshly against the omega. Harry could do nothing but let the alpha ftease, his head hung back against the alpha's shoulder, back pressed against the alpha's chest.

Harry was pretty sure the slick that kept sliding between his legs was already drenching his husband’s trousers. But Tom didn’t seem to care because his tongue was teasing Harry’s neck, nibbling and licking while Harry could do nothing but take it all.

“Tom,” Harry panted. “Please… _Knot_ … I need—I need y-your _knot_.”

With that, all their clothes were suddenly gone. Harry _screamed_ , like he always did when Tom thrust all of his length into him in one movement.

Tom pounded into him mercilessly, even when the omega was trying to protest that it was all _too much_ , too thick and too warm, hitting places all of Harry’s sensitive places all at once… Harry knew he’d come right away.

And he did.

Still, the alpha kept pounding into him. Harry tried his best to bounce, to make the alpha feel as much as he did, making the alpha growl deliciously against his ear.

“Harry,” the alpha said, voice so low Harry wanted to drown in it. “ _Do it_.”

Tom’s arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him closer, and thrusting into him harder and faster. Harry through half-lidded eyes and in between moans, raised his hand, absolutely submissive to the alpha’s command. Tom whispered praises and encouragements in his ear. Harry shivered, eager to please his alpha…

“ _Avada kedavra_ ,” he said in a throaty moan, hand releasing powerful magic, watching Barty lose the life in his body as Tom growled loudly in his ear, and thrusting so harshly that Harry could only close his eyes in pleasure, body trembling with the feeling of his alpha’s dick fucking him thoroughly.

And it was all a mess when they came together, Tom’s seed filling him up, his own seed spilling messily into his stomach and Tom’s arms, and the alpha’s knot burying itself into Harry deliciously.

They kissed, soft fevered kisses that always made Harry feel spoiled. Tom held him close, Harry purring as the alpha placed soothing kisses in his neck.

“I thought he was one of your best followers,” Harry said sleepily, a small smug smile at his lips as he watched Barty’s lifeless form, face still marred in that of pain.

“He is replaceable,” Tom said softly, caressing the omega’s hair gently. “ _Anything_ to make you cum that hard, love.” He said, voice low and amused.

Harry hummed in pleasure. “You always spoil me,” Harry sighed contentedly, closing his eyes, resting his head against the alpha’s chest.

“Of course,” Tom said conceitedly, Tom was the only one who could pleasure Harry like this, and he knew it a little too well. “The Minister’s _sweet_ omega wife,” Tom murmurs like sin in his ear. “Deserves nothing less than a good _fucking_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda based off [Power and Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988139) and [Pureblood Omega Etiquette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033792). This is what I imagine their relationship would be after, once they've settled into each other's lives and Harry knows of Tom's... other persona. One of complete trust and support. Only this is kind of different from P&C because of the ABO dynamics. AND BECAUSE I REALLY WANTED HARRY TO BE THE FIRST LADY HAHAHA. Both of them are a bit super protective of each other, but definitely just as possessive. So it's not an official sequel per se.
> 
> I also made a [Tumblr](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com/) account! OMG. You can ask me stuff there or whatever and maybe link me some Tomarry goodness? I'm new there (I only have one post), so! Hehe.
> 
> I'm also thinking of starting a Power Couple series about Harry and Tom. This will probably go into it as well as Power and Control, and let me tell you that I have a bunch of other fics in the making with the same dynamic between them. So I was thinking... series. What you think?


End file.
